The Lake House
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: JR and Sue-Ellen are newly married and have planned a weekend away. However the start is marred by an incident at Ewing Oil that angers and frutrates JR. Can his passion for his young wife save the weekend?


Sue-Ellen had been waiting for JR to come home with a keen enthusiasm. It was to be their first weekend away together for a long time and she had packed with care and attention. She was surprised to hear the sound of JR's car though- he was over an hour early. The slam of the door told her that all was not well and a knot of anxiety tightened in her stomach as she heard the sound of his footsteps on the stairs.

"Come on Sue-Ellen. You had better be ready" he barked as he entered the bedroom. "I'm ready JR" she meekly replied. "Is everything alright?". "No it is not" he muttered. "That damn brother of mine. We need to go because if I see him I won't be responsible for my actions". Sue-Ellen summoned Raoul to help with their bags. This was no time to be inquisitive, she thought. JR is in a foul mood but perhaps the weekend away would bring him down somewhat.

Miss Ellie came out to wave them goodbye. "You are leaving early" she remarked "do you want to beat the rush hour traffic?". "No mama" JR replied, trying his best to be polite to his mother. "I just don't want to see Bobby or for that matter daddy this afternoon". Sue-Ellen and Miss Ellie exchanged quizzical glances as they reached the car.

JR held the passenger door of his car open for his wife. As she got in and closed it he noticed her for the first time that afternoon. Sue-Ellen was wearing a pale blue sundress that buttoned down the front. It fitted her lithe body perfectly except for the top button which strained ever so slightly and enticingly against her cleavage. her dark brown hair was loose and shone in the sunlight and her big hazel eyes were shining. God she is stunning JR mused to himself but at that point even the sight of his beautiful young wife was not going to alter his mood permanently.

The journey to the Ewing lake house was a mere ninety minutes but to Sue-Ellen it felt like an eternity. JR's anger was palpable even though he barely spoke. Sue-Ellen didn't dare to enquire of him further and instead stared out of the passenger window. The trunk of the car was full of groceries that she had ordered in for the weekend. A couple of bottles of champagne and a bottle of JR's favourite bourbon was included in the stash of goodies that Sue-Ellen had asked for. Sue-Ellen's mind wandered to what she might cook for their dinner that night. She had been looking forward to using the culinary skills passed on so expertly to her by her mother- rarely, if ever, did she get to show them off at Southfork. A lovely juicy steak perhaps, she mused. I could do a baked potato and onion rings with it. JR would like that.

Unbeknown to Sue-Ellen her handsome husband's anger was from time to time tempered with his desire for her. Every now and again he would glance to his right to steal a look at his stunning wife, his eyes wandering each time to the top button of her dress and the tantalising cleavage that was beneath it. I want her, he thought, and I will have her once we get to the house.

They arrived at the house well before sundown. It was one of the grandest properties on the lake and was approached via a long, sweeping driveway lined by trees. It was completely private. Sue-Ellen gazed at the beauty of the place and wondered why the Ewings used it so infrequently. It was not as big as Southfork- five bedrooms, four receptions rooms and a huge kitchen- but the interior design was tasteful and totally in keeping with the style of the house. However, it was the exterior that was the most stunning. An outdoor pool and terrace overlooked the lake. The greenery and abundant flowers contrasted sharply with the dust of Southfork ranch she thought. Sue-Ellen dared to speak. "It's heavenly JR" she sighed. "I guess so" he replied. "We call this place Mama's folly" he explained "My daddy bought it for her when he first made some proper money from the oil business, a sort of retreat. But the fact is that he doesn't care to come here much and Mama prefers to stay at home with him. She has never wanted to offload it though".

JR opened the door for his wife and then set about unpacking the trunk of the car. Sue-Ellen wandered around the house in awe. She wondered why JR had never brought her here before. No doubt he regarded the place with the same lack of interest as his father. In any case he would not have been able to bring her here before they were married. The rules of decorum would have forbidden that and Mrs. Shephard would have had a fit if her unmarried daughter had been whisked away for the weekend by her older and much more experienced suitor.

As Sue-Ellen came down the stairs her heart skipped a beat to see that JR had opened the champagne and was standing waiting for her, a flute in each of his hands. "Come here darlin" he said with that low growl that she loved. She approached him and took one of the flutes of champagne. "Thank you JR" she said as she took a small sip. JR could wait no longer. He took the glass from her and placed it on a side table, putting his down at the same time. Then he pulled her in for a kiss. It was a deep, passionate kiss that turned Sue-Ellen's legs to jelly. "Oh JR" she sighed as she let him take control.

As they broke from the kiss JR began to unbutton Sue-Ellen's dress slowly and carefully. He wanted to savour every moment. "Shall we go upstairs?" she asked shyly. "No I want you here" he answered gruffly. As the buttons came loose one by one JR's desire grew ever more ardent. He noted as he let the dress fall away from his sweet beauty that she had a pretty white lace underwear set on underneath. He grunted appreciatively as his fingers fumbled with her bra straps to free her firm, round breasts.

Emboldened by the passion and love between them Sue-Ellen set to work on JR's belt and pants. Their breathing became hot and heavy almost simultaneously as they shed each other of their clothes. As they lay on the floor JR's thoughts turned to what had happened earlier at Ewing Oil. Frustration and bitterness surfaced once more but this time he knew how it could be relieved and for once JR did not care about treating his stunning young wife like a lady. He was rough with her, almost animalistic, as they joined together on the floor. She felt so good that JR's cares melted away as he almost reached his climax. Suddenly he remembered- this was her weekend as well and she deserved to enjoy it. His fingers moved to her special place making her arch her back and cry out. With that he reached his shattering climax. "Sue-Ellen!" he grunted. "I love you JR" she panted. "I hope that made you feel better".

While it was happening it had but JR was subsequently wracked with guilt and anxiety. How could he do that to his innocent young wife? He was meant to treat her like a lady. She seemed to enjoy it though?

Confused, JR resolved to revert to treating Sue-Ellen with kidgloves for the rest of the weekend. If only she didn't do what she did to him though...

To be continued


End file.
